


🔪

by Spoon888



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering as Flirting, First Kiss, Fluffy Feels Drenched In Blood And Carnage, LITERALLY, M/M, Starscream Climbs Megatron Like A Tree, Tarantino Levels Of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: It's the first time Megatron has ever joined Starscream on one of these missions. Needless to say, it's awakening something in him.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 302





	🔪

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Virtualnemesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtualnemesis/gifts).



"I can do this alone," Starscream's testy tone drew Megatron from his absent musings. 

He turned to consider the prickly seeker beside him, cloaked, as was he, in dark fabric from the neck down, concealing their notorious frame-types and allegiance in such a Decepticon- _unfriendly_ corner of the galaxy. 

Megatron thought their attempt at subtlety was all rather futile. His face had become just as infamous as the scowling purple insignias stamped on their frames, but he was loathe to mention such a thing to Starscream lest he give the seeker an excuse to harangue him over not wearing a visor or face-mask. 

It went against his coding to voluntarily impede his peripheral vision. 

"You don't need to be here," Starscream continued, sentences short and clipped. He had begun to lag behind, perhaps hoping Megatron would march merrily off ahead and get himself lost. "We can regroup at the transport-" 

"Nonsense," Megatron said softly, shortening his strides to fall back into step with Starscream. "Your trine were unavailable-"

"My trine were torn to shreds during _your_ disastrous attempt at an infiltration on Khuzar Ex!" Starscream's shrill voice pitched up, reaching that decibel that Megatron couldn't be alone in absolutely detesting. 

"Your trine were injured under _your_ poor guidance and refusal to heed orders," Megatron reminded him darkly, watching the dark fabric pulled taut across Starscream's wings twitch. "Most in your position would express gratitude at my offer of help. I don't make a habit of involving myself in _this_ sort of work for the simple pleasure of ruining your day. You are far less significant than you like to think." 

"Then one would wonder why you're here," he heard Starscream mutter. 

"To _watch_ your ungrateful _back_ ," Megatron's once even tones were quickly becoming rumbled snarls. It was doing little to aid their inconspicuousness. 

Unlike most sensible mecha, Starscream did not recognise the end of a heated discussion when he heard the final word. 

"Don't buff up your newfound hobby of stalking me as some sort of favour," Starscream eyed him hatefully. "You think you're here to keep an optic on me, but all you're going to do it get in my way. This _lowly work_ as you like to think of it, requires an refined touch. Not for some Ex-Mud-Shoveler with delusions of grandeur to run in screaming 'revolution!' and start shooting anything that moves!" 

Megatron stopped. "Is that what you think of me?"

Starscream kept walking. "That's what I know of you, Megatron." 

Megatron had interrogated Autobot spies with more respect for _honesty_ than Starscream had for _him_. His hands curled into fists under his cloak and he marched quickly to fall back into line with the disagreeable mech, cursing himself for the hundredth time for subjecting himself to his company.

With Autobot ranks expanding and militarising themselves, it was becoming increasingly difficult to pick off the last weak but influential links they had to the old senate. Starscream had swept through the ranks of politicians and sycophants faster than an super computer could calculate a hyper-space jump, before setting his merciless optics on the upper echelons of society. There weren't a great many of them left now. 

Starscream had always been his- _their_ best killer, since the very beginning. Financing their fledgling cause with the spoils of his murders, and (Megatron suspected) keeping a fair cut for himself. 

And with fewer and fewer opportunities to hunt down these high-value targets and subject them to their deservedly gruesome deaths, Starscream had made him promise to save such hedonistic tasks for him, as his assassin of choice. 

And so Starscream did not _want_ to wait for his trine to recover from the botched infiltration before flying out to deal with this Autobot accountant 'Rush' their intelligence department had managed to dig up, lest some other bounty hunter beat him to the punch and spoil his fun. And though Starscream was right, he could have dealt with the target alone, with his deplorable track record for staying on task and sticking to orders, Megatron would be remiss in allowing him to. 

And irresponsible, had he foisted the dangerous task of accompanying him on anyone but himself. Starscream had a terrible habit of _losing_ his partners. 

And so not be to 'lost' himself, Megatron thought wise to take a step back and follow Starscream's lead in tracking down their Autobot. 

After two cycles of travel and getting under one another's plating to the point where _someone_ was almost flung through the airlock mid-hyperspace jump, Starscream's nefarious leads had brought them to their current planet; a festering humid swamp. If things between them devolved any further, Megatron had plans to push Starscream into one of the bubbling, viscous pools and report back to Soundwave that their decorated Air Commander had tragically drowned. 

The trading town they were searching had been built upon rickety decking raised ten feet or so above the purple tinged swamps. Every few steps the gas the swamp emitted would rise through the slats in the decking and stir the cloak around Starscream's thrusters. Megatron's optics were drawn to the bright flashes of blue thruster heels. He wished the seeker wasn't so conspicuously coloured among their grey, derelict surroundings. 

The town-mechs' silver optics followed them as they progressed deeper into their modest community. Megatron could have sworn he'd seen flashes of blue glass among them. 

He bent to speak into Starscream's audial. "How well guarded did you say this mech was?" 

Starscream rolled his shoulder harshly to force him back, features winkling in distaste at his proximity. "Half a dozen Autobots at the most," he scowled. "He's an accountant, Megatron. Not the fragging Prime."

Something didn't settle right in the pit of Megatron's fuel tank. A chill crept down his back-strut, leaving him with a feeling like they were being watched, and by more than the potential half-dozen Autobots Starscream claimed would be guarding the accountant. 

He bit his tongue, stowing the argument for later. 

"When we get inside stick to the shadows and keep your vocaliser off," Starscream told him, nodding to the slanted tower ahead of them. "They will recognise your voice-"

"They will recognise my face-"

"You low-caste all look the same to them," Starscream said with a flippant flick of his wrist, closing in on two mecha loitering at the base of the tower. Exterior weapons sat on their forearms and scuffed, faded Autobot patches on their chests. 

Megatron kept his distance as much as he could without raising their suspicions. Starscream marched straight at them, without an iota of hesitation. 

The Autobots tensed at his appearance, straightening hastily and defensively. "Halt!" 

Starscream slipped his hands out from under the cloak and raised them, palms out. Megatron spotted glints of silver hidden between his fingers and frowned, enhancing his vision to see better, at first suspecting jewellery- 

"I have a meeting with your charge," Starscream called boldly. "I'm a private client of his; Ulchar. Check with your superiors." 

The left Autobot kept his weapon trained on Starscream. The right let his fall away from Megatron as he raised his comm to his mouth.

Static crackled from the speaker for barely half a second before Starscream flicked his wrists. Metal rang and air whooshed, before a solid thunk had both mechs flinching back as though struck. One gargled. The other coughed, energon bubbling out of his mouth. Hands grasped at their slit throats as they dropped heavily to their knees.

Megatron felt the hinges of his jaw loosen in his surprise.

Starscream closed in and kicked the nearest Autobot onto his back, apathetically bracing a foot against his chest as he reached down to yank a stealthy throwing blade out of the main fuel-line among his neck cabling. Energon poured out of him and pooled around the grey fading frame. The other mech was on his hands and knees, and there was some fight left in him. He began to raise his weapon towards Starscream. 

Megatron took a step but Starscream twisted around and stamped down on his wrist before he could fire. A crack and a wheeze, and he'd made short work of him too.

Starscream straightened and turned faced him, his cloak splattered with the Autobot's life fluid. Megatron's fuel pump beat steadily in his chassis at the sight, loud enough for him to hear in his own audials.

"Impressive," he murmured, with more feeling behind the word than even he had expected.

Starscream glared and said nothing, shucking the soiled cloak off smoothly and dropping it across his victims. His pristine armour gleamed against the town's dark backdrop, the white of his armour glowing like a full moon on a cloudy night. 

"No need to draw attention to ourselves," he said, kicking a limp hand under the edge of the fabric and out of sight. 

As Megatron struggled to remove his own cloak, grappling with the edges caught in his shoulder seams, Starscream climbed the set of stairs the Autobots had been guarding to reach the door leading into the tower. He hesitated, and after just ripping the blasted cloak from his frame like the universes's angriest stripper, Megatron saw why. 

The door was cast from thick, reinforced metal. It didn't match the basic architecture of the tower or town, and looked like it was a blast-proof door someone had ripped straight off a warship and reinstalled here. 

Starscream was still stroking his chin in thought when Megatron joined him at the top of the stairs. 

"I'm assuming you planned for this?" 

"They must have known someone would come for him." Starscream tilted his helm back and looked up the building, searching for alternative points of entry. 

Megatron's own gaze fell, dropping to the base of Starscream's long neck, where taut throat cables disappeared beneath the top of his cockpit. 

Without a word Starscream held out a palm.

Megatron stared at it, thinking for a brief bizarre moment that Starscream wanted him to take his hand-

" _Transform_ ," Starscream hissed impatiently. "We can't stand out here all cycle." 

Megatron was tempted to decline out of petty spite for being given an order by his own subordinate, but if _he_ didn't cooperate no one would, and this entire blasted mission would be a failure and the suffering of the past two cycles will have all been for nought.

He wasn't going to sink to the level of a spoilt brat. 

Megatron grit his denta, suppressed mounting rage, and flung himself into a transformation sequence. His plating snapped into place in the space of three well practiced seconds and he was briefly suspended in midair, waiting for Starscream to catch him. 

He didn't.

The moment passed Megatron felt the tug gravity. His internals lurched unpleasantly as it began to drag him towards the ground where he would drop like a discarded piece of trash, and he expected Starscream to let him -until his descent was abruptly halted. 

He hit a warm palm, Starscream's fingers folding around his grip in sequence. 

The seeker held him for a moment, a second too long to just be weighing him in his hand, before lifting and pointing. Starscream's digit barely had to graze the trigger before Megatron fired for him, blasting away the door hinges and half the frame as well. 

He felt Starscream's shoulder flinch back with the force of the recoil, but he gave no other reaction. Without a word of warning he released Megatron. Megatron had to fling himself into a hasty transformation before he gracelessly hit the ground.

He managed it with a second to spare, landing on one knee, scowling at Starscream from under the rim of his helmet. 

Starscream smirked unapologetically and nudged the blast door. It tipped over backwards with a creak and slammed against the floor on the other side, kicking up a cloud of dust Starscream quickly slipped into. 

Grumbling, Megatron rose to his pedes and followed him-

-Only to come face to blaster with two dozen armed Autobots. His entrance prompted a chorus clicks as over half the powered up weapons lifted to target him. His spark jolted in surprise, battle computer stalling.

 _Half-a-dozen_ Autobots, his aft! 

Starscream was in front of him, his back and shoulders ramrod straight. His wings were floating downwards, lowering slowly and falling back out of shooting range. The plating of his armour was closing together to shrink the width of the seams. The sky blue fingers resting by his thighs were gradually unsheathing six inch claws with a light, barely audible ring of metal. 

Because the foolish seeker just didn't know when to stop. 

Megatron shuttered his optics and sighed. When he reopened them Starscream's head had turned, a slitted red optic staring him down, intense and expectant. 

But of course, _he_ was the one expected to draw the fire. 

Blasted seeker!

One of the Autobots opened their mouths, weapon shaking in his grip, "Don't-!"

Megatron kicked up the fallen blast door with the tip of his pede, flinging it upright in front of him. Weapons swivelled towards the movement, trigger happy Autobots already firing off a volley of shots. Starscream dropped to his knees and rolled out of the way, a wing edge scrapping the floor and leaving a deep gorge in its wake. The door fell with a slam on it's other side and Megatron was plowed into by a mass of charging Autobots.

He threw himself into the fray, still every bit the gladiator he'd redesigned himself to become. 

It was carnage. 

He lost track of Starscream but for brief flashes of white and gargled shrieks of pain. He followed the sound as best he could. He swung with his right and nailed a tank in the jaw. Denta sprayed out of the Autobot's mouth just as Megatron heard a snap and gleeful cackle somewhere to his left. 

Processor split between fighting and _Starscream_ he whirled in that direction and narrowly avoided a plasma shot to the chest, grabbing the end of the blaster and shoving it to the left just as it went off and shot another Autobot in the optic. 

The Autobot cried out in shock. Megatron flung him across the room where he crashed through a table covered in ornate glass. 

He was in a hurricane of noise and pain, surrounded on all sides and avoiding death and injury by mere millimetres by chance and possibly (he realised when Starscream grabbed his right arm out of nowhere and used it to launch himself into the air and kick a nearby attacker in the head with both feet, and in the process yanking Megatron down enough to miss the blaster bolt meant for his throat) -no, _definitely_ , by the grace of his second in command. 

The Autobot tank Megatron had performed violent dentistry on then stumbled to his feet and charged Starscream, roaring. Megatron slammed the next Autobot that came for him into the floor face first and vaulted over the broken table covered in glass to tackle him before he body-slammed Starscream's vastly smaller frame against the wall.

They span and hit the ground, Megatron landing on his back with a painful _oof_ that knocked the wind out of him, the Autobot tank on his knees straddling his chest, pinning his right arm to the floor. Megatron flung up his left to block the axe swung at his head and roared in pain as it cut into the armour of his forearm. The tank's main gun rose from his back and twisted towards him, ready to shoot his head clean off his shoulders. Megatron bucked his hips but couldn't shift the tank's weight. The barrel glowed orange with heat-

There was a blur of white and red and the tank froze as a sharp _shrnk_ sounded. His optics sparked in surprise and the light began to fade from the main gun on his back. Both his and Megatron's gazes dropped to the point of the yellow laser sword sticking out of the centre of his chest. 

Megatron would express his gratitude to Starscream later. 

He shoved the dying Autobot off and rolled onto all fours behind the broken table, taking in what remained of the room - half the standing Autobots had taken shelter towards the back of the entry way, the less intelligent of their ilk still attempting to rush Starscream head on. 

Megatron shoved himself to his feet, called Starscream's name, and transformed. 

Starscream's hand closed around his grip. 

Starscream twisted, lifted his arm, and shot out one of the support beams for the ceiling. He jabbed an elbow back to catch another Autobot right in the throat. They choked and Starscream yanked him to his front to use his flailing frame as cover while he shot out the three remaining support beams. 

The last one splintered with a groan and snap. The roof started to come down. 

Autobots screamed and cursed and began to flee. Starscream rushed across the room, Megatron held tight in his clammy hand, and dropped to skid across the floor and take cover under the remains of the glass covered table.

Huge chunks of the building started to rain down. An Autobot disappeared with a shriek and crunch beneath a steel beam.

Megatron shuddered against Starscream's palm and the seeker loosened his grip enough to allow him to transform. Held against Starscream's chest he folded back into bipedal-mode on top of him. The room darkened as the rubble fell around them. They could no longer hear the screams of the Autobots. Megatron braced himself over Starscream, the programming he could never forgot from his time in the depths of Cybertron taking effect as he locked a hand around a wing and tucked Starscream's head under his chest, shielding him. 

Dust and darkness closed in, until all he could hear were Starscream's fast, shuddering breaths and the sprinkling shift of dirt and glass. 

Megatron onlined his optics, shifting his shoulders against the weight of the collapsed building atop them. 

In startlingly close proximity to his own, two red optics blinked up at him.

"...Was that really necessary?" Megatron grunted. To say he was uncomfortable would be a vast understatement. 

Starscream's optics narrowed. "Well I don't see any Autobots around here, do you?" 

Fuel lines still vibrating with energy and spark singing from the thrill of the fight, Megatron suppressed his amusement. But it did little to lessen the odd warmth building in his chest. 

He rolled his shoulders again and began to push up with a grunt of exertion. Starscream cursed and covered his face. The rubble shifted and light streamed in through the cracks. After much twisting and shoving, Megatron rose to his knees above the carnage, taking in the result of Starscream's handy work. Only half of the tower had actually collapsed, and they likely had it's structural integrity to thank for their minor injuries. 

Or _his_ minor injuries. The Autobots had not been built to withstand falling buildings and steel beams to the head. Starscream certainly hadn't either. 

The lucky seeker's head popped up after him. In the faint light of the cloudy swamp planet he was dusty, dirty, and scowling, but otherwise uninjured and nonplused. 

"Is this usually how this sort of thing goes?" Megatron murmured, trying not to sound too in awe with the utter chaos a simple hit on an accountant had turned into. 

As Starscream sat up, Megatron saw that he was unharmed save for a row of dents in his left wing. A surge of heat blasted up his neck and threatened to fill his cheeks when he realised the dents were from _his_ fingers where he had grabbed ahold of his second during the building's collapse. He looked away, not wanting to draw attention to it. 

Starscream wriggled his way out from underneath him, scooting himself up out of their little hole to sit atop the wreckage and take a look around. "Not usually, no. But then my backup isn't often this unreliable." 

Megatron stowed the growing desire to remind him who it was that had just shielded his flimsy frame from the blasted building falling down. 

"Our presence here has been far from conspicuous," Megatron cleared his vocaliser and rose to his pedes, brushing the dust off his shoulder. "Reinforcements will come. And seeing as you've run out of buildings to collapse on top of them-" 

"We need to find Rush." 

Megatron gestured to the mess of _building_ around them, "I don't believe he's going to be problem any longer." 

"Nonetheless," Starscream smiled pleasantly, pointing down at his feet. "It's best to be sure. Dig." 

Megatron almost bent to obey, before remembering _he_ was the superior here. "And what are you going to do?! Watch?!" 

Starscream brought a dainty blue servo to his chest in shock. "Well I'm hardly going to dig myself, am I? Not with these claws-"

Megatron took a threatening step towards him, "Allow me to remove them-"

There was a quick _snk_ as Starscream sheathed them, then used a newly blunt digit to point at the what remained of the second floor of the tower behind Megatron. "Never mind that now. Look." 

Megatron turned slowly, half expecting Starscream to be tricking him by turning his attention elsewhere so he could make an escape. 

His optics followed Starscream's digit to a huge safe precariously balanced on the edge of what remained of the upper floor. Rush had been an Autobot accountant, it stood to reason the safe was full of valuables, shanix, or even just details of Autobot finances. Megatron's mood lifted somewhat.

Before he could assess how best to reach it -planning privately to just shoot it down- a hand slapped to his bicep. He grunted in surprise at Starscream standing in such close proximity, to him, still a little warm around the neck from earlier. 

Starscream didn't bat an optic, bracing his hands against Megatron's shoulders and planting a pede on the edge of his hip plating like he planned to use him as some sort of ladder to reach the safe above them. 

"You can fly-!" Megatron snorted indignantly, but seeing as Starscream had already boosted himself up and was now bracing a knee on his shoulder, he clapped hands around his waist to balance and lift him. 

"Stop moving," Starscream muttered, and anything else he might have reprimanded Megatron for fell on deaf audials as he swung up his other leg and Megatron's processor stalled as his vision was filled by dust smeared thighs, the scent of Starscream's armour filling his olfactory. 

A hand slapped roughly against the top of his helm and then Starscream was up. Megatron ducked away from a swinging leg and stepped back to watch Starscream straighten up on the second floor. Dust sprinkled down from the remaining ceiling from his extra weight. Megatron shifted apprehensively. 

"Steady now," he warned. 

Starscream flashed him a look, and with as much warning as he was warrant to ever give, braced his pede against the side of the safe and gave it a good shove. It tumbled off the ledge and crashed to the ground with a deafening clang. Inches from Megatron's left pede. 

Starscream dropped off the ledge after it, landing on the dented steel safe with a light _clunk_ , arms open, smug unbearable. 

Megatron lifted a leg and booted the already damaged lock. It snapped and Starscream dropped to a crouch to prise it the rest of the way off. 

"Shouldn't we be making our escape?" Megatron lifted his helm and surveyed the area. It had gone unnervingly quiet now that the rubble had settled. Even the town had been silenced. "Starscream?"

His second was waist deep in the large safe, tossing out broken data-pads and what looked like someone's priceless family heirlooms. A bronze vambrace flew by Megatron's head before Starscream rose again with a square silver box, rattling promisingly with what sounded like shanix. 

Before he opened it, his optics lit up at the sight of something else. Megatron watched him dive back in with a series of clunks and scuffs, to reemergence with a silver, embroidered battle-mask. 

It was a fine piece, but Megatron wanted to laugh at the idea of Starscream wearing it. The vain seeker would never allow such a thing to cover his face, handsome as he believed he was. 

Wearing it himself hadn't been on Starscream's mind though. He stood and brushed himself off, the mask still held appreciatively in his hands. "You know, you wouldn't look far off Prime wearing one of these." 

He stopped a metre in front of Megatron, holding the mask up and closing one optic. "Suits you," he said, taking another step. "Perhaps even more than it would Prime." 

He took another step and, unwilling to allow Starscream close again (lest he again be used as a _ladder_ ) Megatron caught his wrist before Starscream could touch him. "I wouldn't."

"Indulge me," Starscream purred, wrist wriggling in his hand. 

The playful glint in Starscream's optics as he smirked was less infuriating by far than what it should have been. Something warm was oozing from his spark- perhaps an internal fuel leak. Whatever it was, it had deeply affected his inhibition software. 

Slowly, Megatron eased his grip, allowing Starscream close enough to hover the mask just in front of his face, brushing the tip of his nose. His own warm breath wafted back at him against the back of the mask, and he glared down at Starscream over the top, wondering how long he would have to humour him for. 

Starscream adjusted the angle and his knuckles brushed the edge of Megatron's cheek. Megatron stiffened at the unexpected touch, watching Starscream's lips purse and optics narrow. 

"Oh no," Starscream let it fall away slowly, "I take it back. Failed experiment. That nose of yours would never fit under this." 

With a flick of his wrist he flung it away. It crashed somewhere in the rubble to their right and now, with nothing between them, they seemed to be standing unacceptably close. 

Realising he was bent _towards_ Starscream, Megatron straightened abruptly, lifting his head up and jutting his chin out in a futile attempt to look professional and stern. Starscream hadn't noticed his closeness, but did his stiff, stilted movements, and something about his demeanour changed. A calculating focus grew behind the red glass of his optics. 

Starscream took a crunching step forwards in the remains of the building. His dark facial derma was matte and flawless, sprinkled with dust across the bridge of his narrow nose, but otherwise untouched. The amber ring of light towards the centre of his optics dilated as he gave Megatron a searching look. 

Something about the scientist in Starscream made Megatron feel not unlike an insect splayed out under a sheet of glass. But it certainly wasn't _fear_ than quickened the pulse of his spark. 

"A shame," Starscream continued, voice deeper than Megatron recalled it being. "You could have used it. How many times has your nose been broken now?" 

Megatron didn't reply so Starscream sought the answer for himself, stepping closer again, until Megatron could smell the smoke of ozone clinging to the musky wax on the seeker's armour, until he could pick out the embroidered Vosian glyphs running along the edges of his wings, until it felt like Starscream had drawn all the sound and air and rising gas from the humid swamp planet. Until they were in a vacuum of time and space, only him and this dust smeared seeker. 

"Let's see," Starscream reached, claws still sheathed, for his face. Megatron kept still, frown holding through the twisting knot of nerves in his tank as blunt finger tips brushed the upper bridge of his nose. They began to trace the plating downwards, over long since healed scars and dents, "One," he counted, leaning in, lips parting. Megatron's optics fell to them. "Two?"

Starscream reached the tip of his nose and didn't draw away, letting his fingers drag down, falling away from his nose to glide across his cupids bow and linger on his bottom lip.

"Three," Megatron spoke against his fingers, taking his slender wrist. He could feel the pulse of Starscream's fuel against his fingers, quickening. 

Starscream tilted his head up, optics fluttering to a half shutter. 

It was a trap. It had to be. And Megatron was of half a processor to leave him hanging, mouthing at the air. But he was already reaching for Starscream, hand slipping across a flawless cheek to cup the back of his head. He brushed the edge of Starscream's audial with a thumb and kissed him. 

Once and briefly, a warm gentle press of lips on lips. It was all he dared to take. Yet it was still enough to draw a gasp from Starscream, and leave a strange flutter in Megatron's chest. 

He pulled back. Starscream's optics were still shuttered, his lips still parted and welcoming, but a crease had furrowed his brow, like he was expecting more but was far too stubborn to ask for it. 

Having not been immediately clawed to shreds told Megatron that perhaps he could be a tad more confident. Though he recognised that there were more sensible times and places to indulge his second in this sort of thing, that sort of logical processing ability had long since left both their minds. 

So Megatron kissed him again, this time earning himself something of a happy little purr and Starscream's lips chasing after his - a soft and yearning push back, Starscream taking a step and shifting his weight forwards. Starscream bounced up onto his toes and their noses bumped, Megatron's thrice broken one against Starscream perfectly straight own. 

Megatron's hand crept up Starscream's back-strut and between his wings, pulling him back to him and kissing him soundly. And the barriers of self-restraint fell away. 

He revved his engine and Starscream kissed him with frantic, unmistakable need, hands groping uselessly at the thick armour of Megatron's chest plating. Megatron tugged Starscream's bottom lip between his and sucked on it, and the noise that came from deep within Starscream sounded obscene even to Megatron's seasoned audials - not unlike a noise that would drift through the windows of one of the less reputable of Kaon's brothels- yet here it was, coming from the vocaliser of a former prince. 

It awakened something in Megatron, something more than just fond -if ill-advised- admiration for his finest warrior. Something that wanted to see Starscream's perfect, deadly frame vulnerable and writhing beneath him. 

His fuel pump was thundering in his audials, his hands grasping at wings and hips, his vents struggling for air. They needed to stop. They were exposed. They could be set upon by enemy forces any moment. Yet all that knowledge did was heighten Megatron's passion for the jet in his arms-

The clack of a stone falling behind him awakened his dormant battle computer and before Starscream could even blink open his optics Megatron wretched himself out of the kiss, tucked Starscream against his side, swung around, and fired his fusion canon at the Autobot cresting the rubble.

Leaving a gruesome smoking hole in the centre of it's chassis. It toppled backwards and out of sight. 

"We need to leave," Megatron powered down his fusion canon and tipped his head back to search the skyline. His fuel pumped drummed away with a mix of feelings now, the threat of danger doing little to dwindle the fire pumping through his fuel lines. 

Starscream was oddly silent. He looked at the seeker tucked securely against his side, and found him staring off into the distance, looking rather confused, and flushed, and breathless. Pride swelled in Megatron at the helpless look on his face. 

"Starscream?" 

"What?! Yes!" Starscream seemed to give himself something of a mental slap. He squirmed free of Megatron's arm and scurried off down the remains of the building. "Don't just stand there!" he called back, sounding more frantic than he had at any point during the mission. "We're leaving!"

"And what of a Rush?" 

Starscream flapped a hand over his shoulder and stumbled in the rubble. He was reluctant to look back at him. "He's dead!" 

Megatron began to follow at a more careful pace, "You're suddenly incredibly sure." 

"If he's not, I'll blame you!" 

Megatron felt a smirk coming on. He jogged a little to catch up, and delighted in the way Starscream quickened his stride to keep away from him. He felt much like he was in a game of techno-cat and glitch-mouse. "And why blame me?" 

"Because _you're_ the one who _distracted_ me," Starscream hissed. Megatron caught a glimpse of a _blush_ across Starscream's immaculate cheeks before he raced forward again. 

Megatron clasped his hands behind his back proudly, looking forward to the long journey home. 

He found himself hoping Rush _was_ alive, just so Starscream would have to fill out the paperwork on why he'd failed his mission and just what sort of distraction was to blame. It would certainly give Soundwave an enjoyable read. 


End file.
